princess_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent vs Daenerys
Maleficent vs Daenerys is the fifth installment of Princess Rap Battles. It features Disney villainous queen, Maleficent, battling Khaleesi from Game of Thrones, Daenerys Targaryen. Cast Rappers *Whitney Avalon as Maleficent *Yvonne Strahovski as Daenerys Targaryen Cameos *Nathan Graham Smith as Diaval *Bianca DeGroat as Missandei *Lorenzo Adams as Grey Worm *Brad Gage as Garth Algar *Gregory Guy Gorden as Wayne Campbell Lyrics (Maleficent's lyrics are in green, Daenerys' lyrics are in light blue, Diaval's are in blue, Missandei's are in orange, and Grey Worm's are in grey.) Maleficent Well, well, oh dear, what an awkward situation, I’m quite distressed to not receive at least an invitation To your kneeling supplication: I’m the rhyming ruination That will put your puny nation in suspended animation! Daenerys Targaryen I am Daenerys Stormborn, First of My Name, You can call me Khaleesi, The Breaker of Chains! You’re insane bringing battle, why you diggin’ your own grave? I’ll snap ya like the collar on a free city slave! Maleficent You know, I’m just so delighted by your family’s bad luck, A curse would be useless: you already suck! First daddy went mad, then you killed your own mother, Hothead brother was murdered by the husband you smothered! Well, all men must die. I wish that they would! The truth is I’m ruthless - I make bad look good! Medieval evil with a needle, lethal, lyrical as well, Illinest villainess who’s killin’ this with all the powers of Hell! Daenerys Targaryen Oh, whatever Elvira, you call that a verse? You’re a fairy-tale bully: find an infant to curse! And what’s your obsession with fingers and pricks? Forget spinning wheels, you should conjure some dicks! These hocus pocus jokers best get out of our grills, The only thing mad about me is my skills! Like a sword through your heart, let this point sink in, This hottie freed the slaves! Call me Babe-raham Lincoln! Maleficent Eat your heart out, sweetie! Better start counting sheep! We’ll be scoring while you’re snoring in perpetual sleep No privates in your army? That’s crazy. It’s nuts! You all show so much ass, it should be called Game of Butts! Isn’t it scary when you’re forced into marryin’? Surrounded by hairy men and losin’ your cherry, then Your baby’s miscarryin’ - Bargain Barbie Barbarian Like the last dead Valyrian, I will bury house Targaryen! Daenerys Targaryen If you’re so powerful then answer me this: What kind of crap magic gets destroyed by a kiss? All in black with those horns? You look like a burnt goat It’s done! Stick a fork in her! That’s all she wrote! Show’s over, soon you’ll be a feast for crows, Jon Snow knows these bozos got no flows, and although I rose from the ashes! Now a force you can’t stop, She started from the bottom, now I finish on top! Maleficent You think that was hot? It’s not even warm! Come to my world and see my true form! I like your style, kid, but it’s time to retire, Spoiler alert: I’m about to spit fire! Daenerys Targaryen I’m The Mother of Dragons, you can’t burn me! The best don’t rest - it’s my destiny! So send me back home, I’ve an empire to build, Or you’ll scream when you die like the last witch I killed! Poll Who Won? Maleficent Daenerys Targaryen Trivia General *This is the first Princess Rap Battle to include a fully animated segment. *This is the first Princess Rap Battle to have multiple locations. *This is the first battle to not have the backup characters rap over one another, as Diaval, Missandei, and Grey Worm all have their individual lines from each other. Errors *In the description of the video, the last two lyrics are written as "So send me back home, I’ve an empire to build or/You’ll scream when you die like the last witch I killed!," which would make the lines not rhyme.